Evolution has shaped the biological world as we know and armed with whole genome sequencing, we can now obtain a deeper understand of how organisms adapt inside a laboratory.
What is needed in the art are Escherichia coli bacteria that are capable of growth on a commonly available sugar, such as glucose, for several generations.